


My Immortal Podfiction

by PlaidHunters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/pseuds/PlaidHunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Immortal, the wonderful Harry Potter fanfiction we all know and love, now read by me. Enjoy, and good luck. I will be reading all the spelling errors as they are, so it might get a tad bit hard to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Podfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to add in my own comments while I was reading, so let me know if you think I should, Its really hard not to laugh while I'm reading it.

[My Immortal Chapters 1-4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ipol932csan92f8/My_Immortal_chapters_1-4.mp3%20)  Good Luck, have fun, and stay out of the forbidden forest.


End file.
